Shimmerstar's Sacrifice
by Kestrelmoon
Summary: Shimmermist's life is not easy, everyone she loves is gone. But a mysterious prophecy pushes her on. And little does she know, she could just be the best leader LightningClan has ever seen.
1. The Clans

Copy and paste this (below) if you want to be in my story.

Name:  
Gender:  
Clan:  
Position:  
Kits: (if any)  
Mate: (if you have none and want one, just say pick for me)  
Colors:  
Other:

LightningClan:  
These cats are quick to make actuations and are often more than ready to fight. They live in dense forests.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Warriors:  
Queens:  
Apprentices:  
Elders:

BreezeClan:  
These cats are small and wiry and usually hunt faster prey. They can be found on the moorlands or in caves.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Warriors:  
Queens:  
Apprentices:  
Elders:

DarkClan:  
These cats are more ambitious than any off the other clans. They are stocky and well built. And live near damp marshes so they stink of mud.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Warriors:  
Queens:  
Apprentices:  
Elders:

PoolClan:  
Out of all the four clans, PoolClan is the most interesting. They are lithe and their fur is sleek. Even when you think they are not there, they just might be hiding in the shadowy waters.

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Medicine Cat:  
Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Warriors:  
Queens:  
Apprentices:  
Elders:


	2. Update!

**I really apologise if I was not able to put your cat in the right spot you wanted, or was not able to add it. But please, try again! I want to thank Smokepaw and Silvershadow for helping me get this done so far. I couldn't have done it without their help and cooperation. Here it is! **

LightningClan:  
These cats are quick to make actuations and are often more than ready to fight. They live in dense forests.

Leader:  
Skystar

Deputy:  
Forestshade

Medicine Cat:  
Lightpetal

Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Snowpaw

Warriors:  
Mossheart  
Kestrelflight  
Shadowflight  
Flowerpetal  
Bluefrost  
Bluestorm  
Oceanmist

Queens:

Apprentices:

Elders:

BreezeClan:  
These cats are small and wiry and usually hunt faster prey. They can be found on the moorlands or in caves.

Leader:  
Heatherstar

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
Fallenseed

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:  
Graynose  
Silverpool  
Hailstorm

Queens:  
Sweetflower (Smallkit, Cloudkit, Windkit)

Apprentices:

Elders:

DarkClan:  
These cats are more ambitious than any off the other clans. They are stocky and well built. And live near damp marshes so they stink of mud.

Leader: Singlestar

Deputy:  
Blazepelt

Medicine Cat:  
Tigersky

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Queens:

Apprentices:  
Wolfpaw  
Shadepaw

Elders:

PoolClan:  
Out of all the four clans, PoolClan is the most interesting. They are lithe and their fur is sleek. Even when you think they are not there, they just might be hiding in the shadowy waters.

Leader:  
Shimmerstar

Deputy:  
Mossheart

Medicine Cat:  
Hollystorm

Medicine Cat Apprentice:  
Sunpaw

Warriors:  
Nightfur  
Whitepelt  
Goldeneyes  
Foxseeker  
Lightstream  
Eagleflight

Queens:  
Whiteshine (Blizzardkit)  
Moonlight (Wolfkit, Crazykit, Lilykit, Emeraldkit)

Apprentices:

Elders:


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody! I'm really sorry it took me so long but, I've been really busy. I think I did really good on this story...Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**

The dawn sun had just set below the hills when Treedawn began her kitting. The whole clan was restless fearing that the pretty she-cat would not live to see the sun rise once again. Whitestripe her mate, was pacing back and forth a few tail lengths from the Nursery Tree. Oceanstrike an attractive white she-cat watched him with sympathy. And finally when she could handle his worrying no longer, she padded towards him. "Whitestripe come on! There's a vole on the Fresh-kill Pile with your name on it!" The black tom refused to listen to her and sat down with a sigh. Oceanstrike meowed in frustration and then growled. "Seriously Whitestripe! Stressing yourself out about Treedawn isn't going to help anybody!" At those words the tom whipped around. His masked face bore a snarl. "Well what if she dies, Oceanstrike? You don't understand what it would feel like to lose someone you love!" Then he knew he had said the wrong thing. His friend's face twisted up in pain and she slipped away. Quite a few seasons ago Oceanstrike's mother ruthlessly tried to kill her father. The she-cat did not succeed and lost her life in the process. If anyone knew about pain, it would be her.

A few seconds later Lightpetal, the Medicine Cat padded out of the Nursery Tree. There was always a certain jump in her step, and a spark in her eye when a new litter was born. The clan expectantly turned toward her. The dark gray she-cat looked up at Skystar. Skystar nodded her gray and white head and settled down to listen. "Whitestripe and Treedawn have two healthy she-cats!" Meows of approval erupted from the clan. But Whitestripe didn't hear, he was already in the Nursery.

The Nursery Tree was a sturdy Redwood tree with a small hole near the bottom. It was always warm on cool days, when the sun couldn't break through the clouds. Inside was cozy but crowded. Moonshine and her four kits were sleeping and Briarlight dozed softly. The pretty tabby queen Treedawn lazily raised her head to see her mate standing at the entrance. "Whitestripe!" She purred snapping awake. "Come and meet your kits." The large tom padded over to her with warmth in the depth of his cold eyes. The first kit was a soft ginger with mossy green eyes. And the second kit was a silvery tabby with darker markings.

"What are their names?" He meowed.

Treedawn looked up at him. "I was waiting for you."

"Well I'm here now!" He teased affectionately.

The first kit was trying to climb up her belly, but failed each time the queen breathed. The next time she hooked her thorn sharp claws on Treedawn. The queen meowed in surprise and Whitestripe gently picked her up by the scruff. A chorus of angry high pitched yowls came from the tiny kits as she battered her father. In surprise he quickly set her down by Treedawn again.

Treedawn purred and said. "Her name will be Ivykit."

"What about the other one?"

"I don't know Graykit, maybe?"

The tom nodded and stared fondly at Ivykit.

Then the den broke out into different shades of blue, shimmering across the walls. Whitestripe looked around to see if the other queens or kits saw it, none were awake. As soon as the lights began, they stopped. Treedawn stared with wide eyes at her second kit. "Shimmerkit. Her name will be Shimmerkit."

**Okay so good? Not good? AWLFUL? Please let me know. **

**After every chapter I'm going to ask a question to everyone. First question is: Who is your favorite character so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom! I want to go outside! Why won't you let?" Treedawn looked down at Ivykit sternly. "Ivykit, you will go outside when Shimmerkit goes out. And we both know she can't go out until her eyes are open!"  
The Nursery Tree was much less crowded now. Moonshine's kits had become apprentices, and Briarlight's kits had be born. Whitestripe visited often. Telling them stories and news going around the clan. Shimmerkit had heard Briarlight and Treedawn talking one night when everyone else was asleep about Whitestripe. Saying that if anything ever happened to Bluestorm, he would be the obvious choice for deputy. She had felt a rush of pride at that. And was glad she could call such a noble warrior her father.

The morning she opened her eyes was a morning she would never forget. She awoke, and her eyes suddenly opened! Ivykit was sleeping next to her. She was surprised, she had never imagined her looking that that. She got up right away and turned toward her mother. The queen looked like Ivykit, maybe even prettier. What do I look like? What if I'm, ugly? The thought tore her tiny heart to pieces. My family will always love me! She confirmed. Just then Ivykit got up and sleepily started to groom her fur. She opened her eyes slowly and then opened them wider when she saw Shimmerkit. "Finally!"


End file.
